yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dark Scorpion
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Escorpião das Trevas" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dark Scorpion", known as "Black Scorpion" ( Kurosasori) in Japan, is an archetype of DARK Warrior monsters who have Trigger Effects that activate when they inflict battle damage to their opponent, giving the controller a choice of two effects. The majority of these card effects disrupt the opponent's field, hand or Deck, with the exception of "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" who instead searches out other "Dark Scorpion" cards. All monsters of this archetype are Level 3/4, except for the Level 5 "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong". The "Dark Scorpions" have been featured on numerous Spell and Trap Cards. "Don Zaloog" and "Dark Scorpion Burglars" were introduced in Pharaonic Guardian, "Cliff" in Magician's Force, and the rest in Dark Crisis. Design The Dark Scorpion's outfits consists of a grey, sleeveless, skin-tight top, featuring studs on the stomach, pants sectioned into grey and red layers, and grey wristbands with red tips. All members have a tattoo on their right arm of a scorpion. Each member carries a distinct weapon, and sometimes feature additional holsters on their costume for them. in full Dark Scorpion regalia as well as her in civilian clothing.]] All members appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and wore civil disguises. Cliff appeared as a security guard, Gorg as a janitor, Meanae as a school nurse, Chick as a Slifer Red student, and Don Zaloog as a police detective in a Sherlock Holmes guise. Membros Estilo De Jogo "Dark Scorpions" are fairly weak physically, but benefit greatly from Spell and Trap Cards that boost their power or weaken the opponent's monsters; "Mirror Wall", "Fairy Box" and "Shrink" can drastically cut an opponent's attacking monster's ATK, causing the attacked Dark Scorpion to inflict battle damage and trigger its effect. "Burden of the Mighty" and "The A. Forces" work well; combining "The A. Forces" with "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" can both swarm the field and give you many strong monsters all at once. "Don Zaloog" is the only Dark Scorpion that cannot be searched out or retrieved with the effect of "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn", so including some copies of "The Warrior Returning Alive" and a copy of "Reinforcement of the Army" will be handy in a Dark Scorpion deck. Also, it is a good idea to have 3 copies of each of the Dark Scorpions except "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong" and "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow". "Dark Armed Dragon" is very handy for clearing the field to let the Dark Scorpions attack. Their DARK Attribute also makes them eligible for "Dark General Freed", protecting them from Spells and searches some of them out. "The Dark Creator" and "Dark Horus" can also be used to bring them back from the Graveyard. Should you successfully activate "Dark Scorpion Combination" you may wish to give some thought as to which Dark Scorpion's abilities you use in what order. You may use the effect of "Chick" to check the top of the opponent's Deck, then use another Dark Scorpion's effect to send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard, or use the effect of "Gorg" to send a monster to the top of their Deck and then discard it the same way. After pulling off a "Combination", use "Meanae" to retrieve the "Dark Scorpion Combination" card to play again next turn. A commonly used Trap Card with Dark Scorpions is "Robbin' Goblin", and sometimes "Robbin' Zombie". Since the archetype focuses on inflicting Battle Damage to trigger effects (even if the damage is not great due to the Dark Scorpions being rather weak) those two cards will quickly deplete the opponent's hand and Deck, especially if you activate "Dark Scorpion Combination" and hit the opponent five times in a turn. Another card that can combo easily with Dark Scorpions is "Armor Breaker", allowing you to destroy an opponent's card whenever you successfully inflict battle damage (on top of protecting the equipped Scorpion from destruction once). Since"Chick" and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" have 1000 ATK, they can be used with "Crush Card Virus". Cards Recomendados Monstros * Don Zaloog * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Command Knight * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark General Freed * Drill Synchron * Marauding Captain * Torapart Monstros Sincro * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Colossal Fighter * Drill Warrior * Dark End Dragon * Hundred Eyes Dragon Monstros Xyz * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Blade Armor Ninja * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Steelswarm Roach Magias * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * Allure of Darkness * Creeping Darkness * Dark Eruption * Gravekeeper's Servant * Infected Mail * Mystic Plasma Zone * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * The Warrior Returning Alive Armadilhas * Dark Scorpion Combination * Dark Illusion * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Fairy Box * Macro Cosmos * Robbin' Goblin Fraquezas E Contra-Estratégias Dark Scorpions have no tricks at all to survive on their own on the field, and are heavily dependent on Spell and Trap support to be effective; your opponent will be targeting your backrow Spells and Traps if they see you are running Dark Scorpions. Recent Deck archetypes also punish the use of the most common Dark Scorpion effects: "Dark World" cards benefit from hand destruction tactics, and "Lightsworn" and Dark counterpart Decks thrive on having their cards sent from the Deck to the Graveyard. Keep both of these in mind when using Dark Scorpions. Also, "Gravekeeper's" Decks will lockdown your Graveyard and negate you from bringing back cards when trying to use the effects of "The Dark Creator", "Dark Armed Dragon" or "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn". However, these can be avoided if you use cards that banish cards instead of them going to the Graveyard, such as "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", "Banisher of the Light" and "Banisher of the Radiance".thumb Categoria:Arquétipos